1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and weapons, and, more particularly to firearms and weapons adapted to vent gases for reducing muzzle jump upon firing.
2. Description of the Background Art
The firing of projectiles, bullets, shot, and shells (hereinafter “projectile”) from firearms and weapons (hereinafter “firearms”) is an advancement that is well known in the art. The act of firing such firearms is known to result in muzzle rise, and torque induced forces resulting in substantial displacement of the weapon from the original point of aim. The reduction of these is the subject of the present invention.
Muzzle rise is an upward movement of the barrel upon firing. Muzzle rise results from the recoil force acting along the longitudinal axis of the barrel, which axis is typically above the point of resistance supporting the weapon. For example, a shoulder-fired weapon, such as a rifle or shotgun, has a point of resistance—other than the resistance presented by the weight of the weapon itself—where the butt of the weapon rests against the shooter's shoulder. The highest point on the butt of the weapon, namely the heel, is typically one or more inches below the axis of the barrel, and hence below the level at which the recoil force acts. The spacing between the heel and the uppermost exterior portion of the barrel, including what is referred to as the rib, is a term of art referred to as the amount of drop at the heel. As a result of the drop at the heel, the recoil force vector acts above the point of resistance thereby resulting in a moment force that causes the barrel to pivot upward.
Similarly, in the case of a hand-held weapon such as a pistol, the uppermost portion of the grip or the main bearing portion of the hand upon the rear of the grip is below the level of the barrel. Since the barrel axis represents the recoil force vector, muzzle jump is also experienced with handguns.
In addition, the rifling of the firearm barrel and resulting spin imparted on the bullet result in torque that also can cause the firearm to jump sideways.
Movement of the muzzle is undesirable for a number of reasons. For example, in anticipation muzzle rise shooters have been known to flinch, resulting in an uncontrollable momentary closing of the eye, which flinching is a cause of poor aim. Furthermore, physically resisting muzzle rise tends to fatigue the shooter and inhibits the shooter's ability to fire a large number of projectiles, particularly in rapid succession. In addition, the reduction of muzzle rise and movement will enable the use of larger mass projectiles. Accordingly, the reduction of muzzle rise and movement enhances the shooter's ability to rapidly and accurately return the firearm to a properly aimed position.
The reduction of muzzle rise is particularly desirable in other applications, such as those applications involving large caliber weapons. Specifically, the reduction of shock forces associated with muzzle rise will improve the viability and reliability of electronic and mechanical systems found in modern military firearms. The reduction of muzzle rise and torque related movement will also benefit the physical and mental well being of personnel in proximity to the firing station associated with large weapons. Finally, the reduction of muzzle rise and torque related movement will result in less fatigue and shock stress for metals and other components of the weapon thereby improving durability and dramatically increasing the accuracy of following shots.
The background art reveals several attempts directed to reducing muzzle rise. For example, it is known to provide porting for shotgun and firearm barrels to reduce recoil and muzzle rise. The porting of the barrel enables the venting of gases in an upward direction during the firing process. Venting gases in this manner generates a downward force on the barrel to stabilize the muzzle and reduce muzzle rise. A number of systems attempt to reduce muzzle rise by venting barrel gases at or near the muzzle end of the barrel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,943, issued to Kelly, discloses a gun-leveling device that comprises a barrel having trapezoidal slots for venting muzzle gases to prevent muzzle rise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,799, issued to Tocco, discloses a muzzle brake for attachment to a handgun for venting gas in a generally upwardly direction to assist in maintaining the firearm stable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,413, issued to Gwinn, Jr., discloses a muzzle attachment for a firearm barrel. The muzzle attachment is configured to act as both a muzzle brake to reduce recoil and as a compensator to reduce upward movement of the muzzle when the firearm is fired. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,895, issued to Dickman et al., discloses a gun barrel defining trapezoidal ports positioned on radials between fifteen and twenty-five degrees from the upper centerline of the barrel to prevent muzzle jump. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,549, issued to Clouse, discloses a barrel porting system comprising a barrel adapted to define a pair of rows of spaced apart venting orifices extending through the barrel to vent exhaust gases. The venting orifices are configured to vent gases both upwardly and rearwardly, so that resultant vector forces generated by the escaping gases are translated into downwardly and forwardly directed components to reduce muzzle rise and recoil. U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,727, issued to Nigge, discloses a muzzle mounted attachment that deflects combustion gases after leaving the barrel.
While the muzzle mounted attachments disclosed in the art may have proven somewhat effective in reducing muzzle jump none appear to adequately reduce muzzle jump and torque related movement. Thus, there exists a need for improvements in the field of firearms and weapons to reduce muzzle jump and torque related movement that overcomes the problems and disadvantages present in the background art.